A boy A girl A Curse
by Cap'n Chryssalid
Summary: A crossover fusion with the popular anime Ranma 1/2 ... Does NOT take place in 'Gauntlet' series or anywhere else


Insert disclaimer stuff here. Like a communist, I own nothing. Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takahashi and bla bla bla...

This is mostly just a rewrite of that first chapter of Ranma 1/2, and I wrote it on a total lark, but some may still find it amusing.

* * *

"PPG1/2"

Ah, the city of Townsville! A bustling metropolis populated by the most skillful and dedicated construction crews in the world. A city where the people work hard, and play h... well, they work hard anyway. It's a rainy day, a slow day; a quiet day...

"Hey, old man!" A squeaky voice yelled. Amid the pouring rain, long rivulets running down the formerly quiet street, a redheaded girl raised her fists in self-defense. Her green sweater and black pants were soaked through, as was the large backpack on her shoulders.

"You better cut that out!" She waved a fist at the dark shadow looming over her - an angry looking bear. "Or I'll get medieval on your ass!"

The bear, a great koala over five feet tall, growled and swiped its claws with astounding speed, but the girl moved gracefully between the attacks, jumped, and roundhouse kicked the animal back and onto its rump. The beast slid across the slick street, before coming to a halt. The girl snorted disdainfully, and turned around, just as the animal shot to life, again attacking her. Their feet seemed to stay off the ground as the fight entered a main road. Stores were on either side, and the patrons watched, dumbstruck, as the little girl and the 'massive' ursine wannabe exchanged blows.

"I still say the whole thing sucks!" The Girl grumbled, in between dodging attacks. With practiced ease, she caught one of the giant animal's claws, and flipped him into the air, across the street, and into a telephone pole, that promptly broke from the impact. She turned, again, adjusted her backpack, and started to walk down the street.

"I've had enough of this! I'm going back to Australia!"

Suddenly, a blast of white-hot energy engulfed the street. The girl shook in midair, before falling to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind her, the koala bear put away a very large ray gun, and cackled madly. This seemed a little too much for the resident people of Townsville, who made themselves scarce by fleeing the scene with typical gusto.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the humble abode of Professor Utonium and the POWERPUFF GIRLS...

"At last!" A middle-aged man, none other than Professor Utonium himself, said while crying of happiness. "How I have awaited this moment!"

He was holding a postcard from Australia with the image of a koala bear on one side and a message from an old friend on the other. He sighed then turned to call his daughters down to the living room.

"Bubbles! Blossom! Buttercup!"

Getting no answer, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Bubbles!"

A blonde girl with twin ponytails, dressed in a blue apron, answered. She seemed to be making cookies. "Yes, what is it Professor?"

He then popped his head into Blossom's room to get his second daughter. "Blossom!"

"Mmm?" She answered, lazily, and stopped reading a magazine. Blossom was on her bed, wearing her normal pink outfit, though her bow was off.

The Professor opened Buttercup's room door. "Buttercup!" There was nobody inside the room. "Where is that girl?"

Downstairs, in the basement, in the appropriately designated 'Danger Grid,' a certain black haired, green wearin' Powerpuff was indulging her inner sadist. With a feral yell, she tore into the body of the tentacle monster, punching and kicking and blasting. Then, suddenly, the simulation ended, just as she was about to beat the creature to death with one of its own arms.

"Hey!" She turned to the control center, overlooking the Danger Grid. Behind the glass, Blossom put away a camera, and the exit door opened, breaking the crisscrossed evenness of the deactivated room. The redhead stepped over the threshold.

"There you go again, Buttercup. This is exactly the kind of thing that makes the boys think you're so weird." Blossom rolled her eyes at the cross look her sister was giving her.

"Why should I care? Not everybody thinks the whole world revolves around boys!" Buttercup snarled. Then grumbled quietly. "...Especially at our age."

"Oh, then I guess this wouldn't interest you..." Blossom said, teasingly, as she walked away, leading Buttercup through a side part of the Professor's Lab, and upstairs.

"Fiancée?" Bubbles repeated, trying to pronounce it properly and failing.

"Yes. The son of a very good friend of mine," The Professor said slowly, and took a drawl from his ever-present pipe. "If one of you girls were to marry his heir, and carry on this training hall, then the Utonium family legacy would be secure."

The living room was silent. At least it was until Buttercup opened her mouth.

"Hey, wait just a second!" She spoke loudly and... well, loudly. "I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him," Blossom cut in. "Maybe he's really cute!"

Buttercup looked away, arms crossed.

"Right Professor?" Blossom asked, hopeful.

The Professor laughed and puffed on his pipe.

"My old friend and his son have been on a training trip for many years." The Professor told then some of what he did know. "Recently, they passed through... Australia."

"Ooh, Australia!" Blossom had read a lot about there, but never been. She'd have loved to visit the Outback sometime, but the needs of Townsville kept them firmly rooted in place.

"So he's been to Australia. Big deal!" Buttercup huffed.

"Professor, how old is this boy?" Bubbles asked.

"Is he cute?" Blossom asked again.

"I do hope he isn't... younger." Bubbles said, her voice betraying no anger.

"Well," Buttercup decided to throw in a question of her own, given that everyone else was. "What kind of boy is he?"

The Professor laughed jovially and answered, "I don't know. I've never met him."

The girls all groaned. Blossom shook her head, Buttercup grumbled something under her breath, and Bubbles just put one hand to her mouth in silent disapproval.

"Oh dear," she said, softly.

Just then, the doorbell rang, coupled with a loud voice.

"That must be him!" Blossom took off, heading for the door, leaving a pink streak of light behind her.

"My old friend has returned!" The Professor ran to catch up. "We've been waiting for..."

No sooner had Blossom opened the door, than a large koala bear (large being relative) walked in, carrying an angry redheaded girl over one shoulder. Her clothes looked sizzled. Everyone stopped and watched. This definitely wasn't something seen every day.

"Professor, is that your old friend?" Bubbles asked, politely.

"Geez, pop! You're scarin' 'em!" The singed person yelled. "Wait 'till that damn blast wears off, you old fart...!"

The koala looked at the assembled family for a second, and put its hostage down in front of them. The Professor quickly bit down on his pipe to keep it from slipping out of his mouth. He slowly pointed at the redheaded child.

"You wouldn't be...?" He prompted.

The child sighed. "I'm ...Butch. ...Sorry 'bout this."

"At last you've arrived! I'm so glad you're..." The Professor got a closer look at the child. He had a boy's name, but he looked a lot like a girl. Well, a Powerpuff Girl anyway. Then there was the voice...

"Not much of a fiancée." Blossom shook her head, obviously thinking the same thing. Her eyes were glowing, a telltale sign of X-Ray vision.

"Do you mind not doing that?" The girl said, her eyes closed in obvious embarrassment.

The Professor promptly fainted.

"Poor Professor! He must be so disappointed."

"He's disappointed? He's not the only one!"

Buttercup just shook her head at her two sisters.

"I'm right here, you know," The girl said.

"Yeah. SHE'S our guest!" Buttercup frowned.

Blossom just sighed and crossed her arms, looking down at the unconscious Professor. Buttercup turned to the new girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'm Buttercup. Those two are Blossom, the one with the bow, and Bubbles, the blonde. I guess the fiancée thing is out the window, so how about we be friends?"

The other girl looked at her for a second, puzzled. "Um... ok?"

"You trained to fight, right?" Buttercup had led the girl down to the basement, after showing her the rest of the house, including some of the Lab where they'd all been created. There was an odd room with a grid over all the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling.

"Yeah," The girl answered, again, after a short pause.

"Then why don't we have a little match then? You look like a Powerpuff, so this'll be fun! Nothing serious!"

"Well..." The girl shrugged, and walked into the middle of the Danger Grid.

Buttercup balled her fists, obviously getting set to fight. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The girl just stood, arms crossed behind her back.

Buttercup read her opponent's stance and attitude and got confident. She simply charged. Shouting a war cry, she punched... and hit empty space, as Butch-chan was already in the air above her, avoiding her attack with a single graceful leap. She didn't let that impress her, however, and Buttercup took to the air with a spinning roundhouse, which missed its target too. She kicked, punched, jabbed and flying kicked, used everything short of blasting her opponent with her eye beams, and all they missed. The redheaded girl just pivoted or bent or tucked, avoiding every attack with hardly any effort. Then the spar took a brief pause. Buttercup, puffing, faced her opponent, who didn't even seem to be getting tired.

Suddenly, anger clouding her mind, Buttercup charged, yelling, "This time for real!" Pouring on the speed, her eyes narrowed and she fired a vicious blast at her target. Through blurry eyes, red with anger and energy, she barely saw her opponent dodge the blast, and disappear behind her. She felt Butch-chan poke her in the back of the head, signaling an end to the match. Besides, it was obvious that Buttercup wasn't as fast as this other girl and wasn't likely to get a good hit in

"You're... pretty good!" She grudgingly admitted. For the first time, the redheaded girl smiled.

"I'm just glad you're a girl," Buttercup continued.

"Huh?" Butch-chan got puzzled.

"Well, I mean, it's just that I'd hate to lose to a boy... not that I'm insecure or anything..."

As Buttercup walked off, the other girl's smile faded.

Upstairs, as Blossom walked past the living room, she noticed two men facing each other, arms crossed, deep in thought, out on the porch. One was the Professor, who had tears in his eyes. The other... well, 'men' wasn't totally appropriate. He was a big monkey (ape, actually), with a purple and white turban that seemed half his size, and a long purple cape. The white gloves and boots gave her the impression that the ensemble was aimed at saying: 'I'm some sort of crazy person, so watch out world, here I come!' Actually, it kind of reminded her of that irate 'Thanos' fellow Bubbles had brought home a few weeks ago.

Blossom blinked.

The monkey was crying too.

And since when did they have a pet chimpanzee that dressed like, or was dressed by, a madman? A sunset lit up the sky, away from Townsville. The Professor seemed to nod to himself, or to the monkey, and looked at the blazing background.

"So that's it then?" He said, gravely.

"Yes," the monkey replied, also sounding grave. "That is it, for that is all I have told you. You have heard what I said, and what I said is it."

The Professor seemed to agree. "The path of a true warrior-scientist is fraught with many perils."

Bubbles led their new guest to the empty guest room on the second floor. There were a few old boxes lying around, but the new girl seemed to like it, and put down her backpack with a heavy thud, while looking around hopefully.

"This will by your room. I hope you like it." Bubbles smiled at her

"Do I!" Butch-chan looked around, amazed. "This is great!"

"Would you like to take a bath, then, and freshen up?" Bubbles handed her a folded towel.

"Er... no thanks," The other girl replied after a few seconds.

"Here," Bubbles handed the towel over anyway. "You've been fighting with Buttercup, haven't you?"

"Only in the loosest sense of the word," Butch-chan whispered under her breath.

"Hey, Bubbles." Blossom found her sister in the kitchen, making something. "Why do we have a monkey on the porch, and why is he TALKING to the Professor?"

"I don't know," Bubbles answered, calmly. Too calmly. "But the Professor told me to tell you to tell Buttercup to take a bath before dinner. Our guest should already have ran one."

Blossom was almost speechless. Almost.

"What about the talking monkey outside?!"

"Maybe he knows Talking Dog. Oh, I wasn't expecting any celebrities for dinner tonight..."

Blossom just shook her head. Normalcy was such a rare commodity. Like sanity.

In the bath, Butch relaxed and looked up at the tiled ceiling.

"What to do?" He whispered to himself, eyes closed. "They're bound to find out sooner or later." He stood up, hands fisted. "Hey... I don't have anything to be ashamed of! I'll just go out like I am and..."

He saw the door open.

...

And ...this was unexpected.

Ah a peaceful dinner at the Utonium residence...

Suddenly, a terrible, frightening, monster-like scream came from upstairs. It was Buttercup, who ran down the stairs, crossed the living room into the kitchen, grabbed the table and raised it. It just didn't make a real mess because the Professor, and oddly dressed monkey, who seemed in the process of cheering themselves with an ice cool glass of beer, quickly took everything that was on the table before Buttercup raised it over her head, in classic preparation for poundin' somethin.'

"What's going on here?" The Professor asked, holding the edge of a plate full of greens in his teeth.

She yelled right to his face. "There's a sick pervert in the bathroom!"

"A pervert?" The Professor asked, puzzled.

"Oh, my! I hope Butch is all right! She should be taking a bath right about now." Bubbles noted.

Then someone timidly came down the stairs - a boy, dressed in the same clothes as the redheaded girl. It was clear he was the pervert in question, since Buttercup got wilder and angrier when she saw him.

"Are you who I think you are?" Professor Utonium asked between clenched teeth.

"My name is Butch. Sorry about this."

"I can explain everything." The Professor took a puff on his pipe, looking fatherly and knowledgeable in the extreme. They were all in the living room, around the coffee table. Outside, crickets chirped and a full moon lingered overhead. "This is my good friend..."

"I am Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo is my name, my moniker, and my designation. I am not to be called MJ, for that is short for Mary Jane. No. I am Mojo. Or Jojo. But preferably Mojo. Or Mojo Jojo, which is my full and proper name, so I approve of being called it, by you, and by others."

The monkey sat, cross-legged, next to the mysterious boy. After a few seconds, everyone was sure he was done rambling on about his name but then Mojo just took a deep breath.

"And this is my experimen... I mean son." He pointed to Butch. "Sort of."

"Butch," The boy in question repeated.

The three girls looked at him with expressions of anger, curiosity, and concern. Who made what expression is too obvious to point out. Finally, Blossom spoke, "Well, this is interesting. Or weird. Or both."

"Are you really the same girl we saw before?" Bubbles asked, innocently.

Butch closed his eyes and looked down shamefully. "I am."

"It is such a long story, I do not know where to begin," Mojo started to say. "But I will try and put it clearly and concisely, that is to say, I will explain it so that..."

The entire room seemed to glare at him.

"Perhaps I should start with this!" He spun around, faced Butch, and pulled out a massive beam cannon. Laughing like a madman, he fired, and Butch went flying back and into the pond in the backyard. This was unfortunate, because the pond was brand new - something they'd added just a week earlier. To everyone amazement, a redheaded girl emerged and rose out of the water.

"What'd you do that for?!" She yelled, in an obviously girl-like voice.

"I'm so ashamed," Mojo said, walking towards the soaking wet Butch-chan, still holding the gun. "I am so humiliated, so distraught, so short on words. To see my own greatest creation like this!" The girl seethed while Mojo rambled on. "Butch, you break your father's heart, you wound him, so much sharper than the serpent's tooth...!"

"Shut up already!" Butch flashed around and behind Mojo, and kicked him from behind into the pond. The mad monkey landed with a splash.

And emerged a koala bear.

"Who are you to talk?!" Butch growled. "My old man's a goddamn koala!"

Mojo-koala grumbled something, and showed him that he was still armed. Beam rifle in hand, the two started fighting, deathrays, lasers, and eye beams carving up the backyard. Watching them with his girls, Professor Utonium started to cry.

"My yard!" He wailed.

"Interesting friends you have, Professor," Bubbles said, voice not in the least malicious.

"They weren't always like this." The Professor watched as Mojo finally got clobbered and dragged back to the house, biting and screaming in koala-language. Bubbles gasped, understanding some of it. "It was training in Australia that did this to them... Something terrible happened during a dangerous training exercise. Maybe we should give them a few moments to calm down and continue their story."

"I'll tell you what you need to know," Butch-chan finally offered, as they sat down. Mojo-koala tried talking, but no one understood, so he soon shut up. Everyone was silently grateful for small miracles.

"It all started about a month ago, some time after we... after pops here had forced me to swim to Australia because he was too cheap to put a second seat on his stupid Mojo-saucer and dared me to swim instead of fly. Anyway, we were visiting the deep Outback when we finally found the place pops was looking for..."

AHH! Flashback!

* * *

The Guide looked over the two men he had led to this terrible place. Well: one boy and his pet mutant monkey, anyway. The things a man will do for money.

"Watch ya step now, there be lots'a salties 'round these parts and thea' likely to take a bite outta ya if'n they can catch ya! This 'eres the legend-airy trainin' ground a' Cursed Springs, Weasel's Creek! Weasel's Creek, that's Australian fer Jyusenkyou!"

Amid the dusty outback, a small area of unexplainable watery patches and marshland stretched out. There were hundreds of mist shrouded cursed springs, all of them with poles sticking out and into the air. It looked pretty harmless.

"Are you ready, boy? Are you prepared, for if you are not, then you must get prepared, and you must do so quickly!" Mojo shrugged on his jetpack and war gear.

"Ah, this is gonna be easy," Butch said, and threw off his backpack.

"You ain't thinkin' what I think yer thinkin,' is ya? By crikey, you'd have to be some kinda madman to go near this evil place, I reck'n!" The Australian Guide tried to bar their way. "Nobody done uses this 'er place any'more! Why, there be over ah hundred Cursed Springs 'ere, and all of 'em gots some kinda tragedy that did happen there, by crikey! Then there's the croki-diles!"

"Ha!" Mojo laughed, and took off, his rocket-pack taking him into the air. "It is to laugh, for I, MOJO JOJO am laughing! Come, boy!"

"Right behind you, pops!" Butch jumped up, and balanced himself on one of the poles, using as little of his power as possible to hone his body.

"Ey!!" The Guide yelled.

Without warning, the two started to fight, Mojo hovering around blasting at Butch, while Butch dodged the shots and retaliated with his own optic blasts. After only a few seconds, Mojo got hit, and careened down and into one of the springs with a massive splash.

Butch looked down and laughed. "That was easier than I thought! Hey... pop? You ok?"

Suddenly, an enraged koala bear shot out of the water, wearing Mojo's rocket pack. He hovered in front of the surprised Butch, who could only stammer and point, his mind not really grasping what was going on.

"Too bad!" The Guide yelled at them. "He fell inna Spring of Drowned Koala! It's a tragic story, mate, 'bout koala who drowned there 2000 years a'go!"

The Mojo-koala had been grumble-talking all this time, and from every side, weapons of destruction appeared, raining fire down on the surprised Butch. Dodging through the maelstrom, he was finally hit by a 16inch shell, and blown down into another spring. As he emerged, it struck him that he still felt human...

"By crikey, talk 'bout bad luck, eh? You fell in Spring of Drowned Girl! Tragic story - girl drowned there last weekend! By crikey!"

Looking down at himself, Buch patted himself down, opened his mouth and screamed.

...Like a girl.

* * *

By the time he finished talking, Butch was seething with anger.

"The true horror of Weasel's Creek... the legendary training ground of cursed springs. Its true horror..." The Professor nodded slowly. "Has been shrouded in mystery. Until now."

"This is all your fault!" Butch whirled on Mojo-koala. "If you hadn't taken me to that stupid place, none-a-this would have happened!!"

The Koala slowly stood up, deep in thought. He reached down and produced a sign that read: Butch... my son...

And then another one: You whine like a girl!

"WHAT!?" Butch snarled.

Were you not prepared to...

Lay down your life for the good of the Art?

"My life, yes..." Butch stood up, eyes blazing fire. "My RUFFHOOD, NO!!"

Another fight promptly broke out between them.

"You just had to find that training ground! Even though you didn't understand any of that Aussiespeak!" Butch's eye beams strained against Mojo-koala's pocket 'Death Beam Projector.' The animal grunted in annoyance and cranked up the weapon's output.

"My heart goes out to both of you," The Professor said, and held out a hot kettle. Pouring it on Mojo, first, he watched the change happen amid the steam while the animal snarled and screamed.

"The transformation looks painful." Blossom observed.

"When doused with hot water, you return to normal." The Professor remembered well what Mojo had told him previously, and several times over.

"Hot water... NOT BOILING!!" Mojo yelled, jumping up and down, steam still rising from his wet fur.

The Professor chuckled and put a friendly hand on Butch-chan's shoulder, turning him around to face the three Poweruff Girls. "Your problem isn't so terrible after all! Look... these are my little angels."

He pointed to the blonde Powerpuff. "Bubbles."

Then to the redheaded Powerpuff. "Blossom."

And lastly to the black haired Powerpuff. "Buttercup."

"Pick any one you want!" The Professor said, happily. "She'll be your new fiancée!"

"Oh, I'm sure he wants Buttercup," Bubbles said, sitting beside Buttercup and pushing her slightly.

"Couldn't agree more," Blossom said, grinning.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed. "You've gotta be kidding! Why me?"

"You hate boys, don't you?" Blossom remarked.

"You're lucky, Buttercup. Butch is half girl!" Bubbles completed. Butch-chan was obviously upset by the comment and started to fume.

"Me? Marry this pervert?! NEVER!!" Buttercup declared.

"Hey, wait a second girlie! Who're you calling a pervert?" Butch-chan shouted angrily.

"You! You looked at me, you... you pervert!" Buttercup shouted back.

"See?" The Professor commented to Mojo, laughing. "They're already a couple!"

"We're not a couple! We're fighting!" Buttercup's face was red. "There's no way I'd ever marry someone like him!"

"Yeah?!" Butch-chan growled. "Well, who'd want to marry a sissy Powerpuff, anyway?! Goodbye!"

Butch-chan started to walk away, but Mojo spoke up. "Where are you going, headed, and or progressing towards?"

"I'm going back to Australia!" She stated simply. "I have to find a cure. This is no time for stupid girlie stuff." She was about to leave, when Butch-chan's attention turned again to Buttercup. "By the way... I noticed you took a pretty damn long look at me, too. Hell, it's no big deal for me to see a naked girl - I've seen myself plenty of times, and I'm better built, to boot!"

Butch-chan laughed loudly, her back to the angry Powerpuff... At least until Buttercup grabbed the solid marble coffee table and flattened her with it.

"That looks like it hurt," Mojo appropriately commented.

* * *

Butch woke up on his sleeping bag, in his room. Bubbles and Blossom were both looking at him. He blinked a few times.

"Woah. Ok. That hurt." He shook some cobwebs out of his head.

"Oh, please don't be mad at Buttercup," Bubbles said, smiling softly. "She's actually a very sweet girl. ...She just a violent maniac."

Blossom leaned back, one eye half closed. "Yeah, good going Bubbles. That explains everything."

"Friends, she says!" Butch-chan thought and took off her soaking shirt. "So much for friends when she found out I'm a boy... Stupid pond! Here comes another damn bath... at least it'll be hot water and..."

"Oh my," Bubbles suddenly realized something. "Buttercup never did have her bath, did she?"

Another horrible scream, followed by the sound of fist-on-face shattered the late night tranquility.

* * *

"You were both girls at the time, right?" Blossom said, cheerfully, eating some ice cream after dinner. "So that makes it ok, doesn't it?"

"Ok? Ok is not the word!" Buttercup crossed her arms, and looked over her shoulder.

"So she's got spunk!" Mojo slapped his boy on the back. "That makes a fiancée even more cute! Even more attractive! Even more ...desirable! Ah, the chase! Ah, the conquest! Ruling a woman's heart is like ruling the world, and if anyone knows more about those two things than MOJO JOJO, then I, MOJO JOJO would like to know of them, so that I may destroy them, and then I, MOJO JOJO will know the most about those two things!"

"Please shut up." Butch looked over his shoulder. His eyes met Buttercup's. "Cute is not the word."

With a sour 'hmf' both children looked away from each other.

"Defiantly not cute!" Butch rubbed his sore jaw.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ittai Koko wa Doko nan da!"

A boy in a red cap sighed loudly as he wandered through the maze of metal and glass. He had just been in Japan yesterday; where on earth was he now? Growling under his breath, he cursed the cause of all his misfortune. Damn that brother of his. Damn him to hell! Suddenly, a loud commotion caught his attention, as a tall blonde girl bounced around destroying things, followed closely behind by a younger fellow on a hover platform. Neither looked Japanese, which meant he probably wasn't in Tokyo anymore. As they sped by, the lanky blonde girl dancing and yelling at the top of her lungs, the red ruff reached out and grabbed the kid by his collar.

"Which way to Pokeyoats Kindergarden!?" He snarled, bearing two longer-than-normal canine teeth.

Dexter just sweat-dropped.

* * *

Next: 'The Vengeance of Heaven! The Purple Thunder of Pokey Oats Strikes!'

The boy in purple garb stepped forward, his psi-sword flashing a blazing purple. "Wait. Is it not the custom to give one's own name first? Fine, then. Mine I shall give! I am the undefeated captain of this school's Fencing club. A rising new star in the kindergarten fencing world! The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Purple Thunder of Pokey Oats! Mike Believe, age 6."

I'll leave it at that. This was quite fun to write, but I don't think I'm going to keep it up. I have REAL Ranma 1/2 stuff to get back to. But, for the curious, here's the total main cast list I thought up anyway.  
Buttercup - Akane Tendo  
Blossom - Nabiki Tendo  
Bubbles - Kasumi Tendo  
Professor - Soun Tendo  
Mojo Jojo - Genma Saotome  
Butch - Ranma Saotome  
Brick - Ryouga Hibiki (Twiggy/T-chan - P-chan)  
Boomer - Mousse  
Mike Believe - Tatewaki Kuno  
Mary Contrary - Kodachi Kuno (The horror factor. This girl in a leotard. spew!)  
Ms. Bellum - Ms. Hinako  
Ms. Keane - Cologne  
Mayor - Dr. Tofu (LOL!)  
Chibi-Femme Fatale - Ukyou Kuonji  
Chibi-Sedusa - Shampoo  
Ace - Pantyhose Taro  
HIM - Happosai (!!)


End file.
